


Awake

by natasha_romanoice



Category: Avengers Endgame Spoilers - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, lil fic, this was gonna go a different way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasha_romanoice/pseuds/natasha_romanoice
Summary: Introspection on the unexpected.





	Awake

When he first opens his eyes he almost groans at the intense weight across his whole body. The room is bright white and it startled him that it’s real. He was expecting the sensation of floating, bright white and nothingness. But he seems to be laying down, his head propped up. Most of his left upper body is numb but so so heavy. His head is foggy and hurts. His vision is blurry and he blinks his hospital room into clarity. He - he’s _alive_?

The last thing he remembers is all the power in the universe coursing through his entire body as he declared to that purple freak who the fuck he was and snapped his ass out of existence. Everything went dark as all of his atoms sizzled and sparked and Thanos’s entire army turned to ash and blew away with the wind. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his entire family before him, looking relieved and sad and scared. Peter was there.

Peter.

His wonderful Peter. The son he never got to have. He was whispering to him and Tony could barely hear him as he, too, was fading. Pepper was there, kissed his forehead, and he could finally rest.

And he did.

Now, though, he smiles to himself as he realises he gets to see Morgan again. He had recorded her a message in case he didn’t come back, and now he looked forward to erasing it and telling her in person what he had recorded.

He shifts slightly and realises something is off. He looks to his bandaged right side and sees metal. He carefully lifts the sheet and sees his own armour. That’s weird. Did they not take it off him after the battle? Then he sees it isn’t as bulky as it usually is. It’s exactly the size of his arm. He moves his fingers and the arm itself moves, not his own arm inside it.

His arm is metal.

He feels a wave of nausea sweep through him and lifts his arm to look at it. It sends no sensation to his brain and touching his fingers together does nothing. It’s part of him but he’s not part of him. He can tell someone stitched together bits and pieces to make it and his first thought is to add artificial neutrons through the thing so he can tell when he touches things.

He smiles to himself and sets his head back against the pillow. He barely survived wielding the six Infinity Stones and his first thought upon waking up is giving himself more work.

It’s then that the door opens. He expects to see Bruce or maybe Helen Cho, or Pepper or Peter, but the person who walks through the door is the last person on earth he thought he would ever see again. A tear slips out his eye as he beams at his friend.

“Agent Romanoff. Did you miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I had no right but I did it anyway. This was gonna go another way entirely but I like how it turned out.


End file.
